Like Yin and Yang
by Rainbor123
Summary: Yup, another Zuko captures Katara scenario... But this one doesn't consist of Katara bursting into tears every other chapter.. Just a tiny bit of swearing (That Might or Might not be sarcasm...)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Avatar: The Last Avatar. If I did, this would be a reality, not something I wrote on this lovely site.

* * *

At least Aang made it out. The Avatar will live on, and that was all that mattered. Nobody will know there was first his Waterbending teacher who was only slightly older than him, who was a girl, who was the first person to believe in him, to trust him, even to see him when said girl cracked open his Air-Bubble, Iceburg-ish... thing. No one except Aang himself, Toph, Sokka, Gran-Gran, and Suki. Strangely, I didn't feel any resentment, or anger at all, just sadness.

Suki would be the one in the group least effected by my death. That's good, it means she will make sure everyone functions like they're supposed to. Toph will feel angry, she had just gained a Mother-figure, only to lose said Mother-Figure shortly after we stopped fighting. Aang might obsesses over trying to do something to find me, I only hope Toph will make sure he eats. Sokka, poor Sokka will probably go through the "5 Stages of Grief." The whole, Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance, and he'll linger on the Anger, and Depression thing, because now the Fire Nation has taken away three of the women he loves, Me, Mom, and Yue. I wonder if I'll get to see her again. I wonder if I'll be able to talk to Aang again once he goes in the Spirit World, after all, he is the Avatar. I hope the'll end up OK, I mean, how will they survive? None of them can cook, or clean, or do laundry... I raised them better than that.

I face palmed at that thought.

"I didn't raise them. Well, maybe Sokka. And since when does not doing the laundry kill someone? Never that's when. Great, now I've gone crazy, loco. You want to know how I know? Because now I'm not just talking to myself, but answering as well. Now _that_ is _not_ normal" My ranting got cut off as I heard footsteps approaching, quickly.

As I saw the soldiers approaching, being lead by Zuko, I hoped everyone else made it out just fine.

"Well, what do we have here?" Zuko asked, smugly, moving closer to me. "One of the Avatar's lackeys?"

"No, one of his friends." I say proudly, lifting my chin higher.

"Oh, really? I thought you were never supposed to leave a man behind. That's the honorable thing to do."

"Oh, you're the one to talk about _honor _Zuko, Aang's just trying to save the world from your hellish Father, and yet you chase us like there's no tomorrow." I counter.

"That's Prince Zuko to you. What is you name again? Oh, yes, I heard the so called 'Warrior' yell it out. Katara, is it?"

"That is _Princess_ Katara, to you." I shot out.

"OK, then, Princess Katara, where is the Avatar?"

"Like I would ever tell you."

"You better!" He replied threateningly.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I spat on him. Now that I think about it, it propbaly wasn't the wisest thing to do, seeing how I was surrounded by his soldiers, but Hey, I didn't think I was going to live, so I was just like Y.O.L.O. **(****A/N I couldn't resist! A perfect YOLO moment!) **and was immediately pushed forward, on my knees. Than I was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this :( P.S. That moment in the Caves in Ba Sing Sa, never ****happened**

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed that... the world was moving up and down?

Nope, that was just the person carrying me fireman-style walking.

"Whaa." I moan.

"And so Sleeping Beauty finally awakens. That's good, cause I wasn't going to kiss you." Zuko says, smirking.

"Try it, and I'll punch you." I promise.

I me and Zuko fight, I realize how near we are to 'his' ship. My God, that ship is _huge_, compared to Water Tribe ships at least.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I ask, softly.

"I don't know" he replies, in the same tone. Well, that cleared things up, Thanks for all the information Zuko...

We walked back, well, he walked, I was carried, to the ship in silence. With me gently swaying on Zuko's shoulder, he should be tired, but he wasn't even panting... then again, we haven't been able to find much food lately. I got a little worried as I entered the ship, after all, I was surrounded by the enemy... Firebenders.

Another reason I was worried, I was surrounded by men, who, at the moment were cat-calling, and wolf-whistling. At me.

"What can you do?" Zuko asks all professional-like.

"I can cook, clean, skin animals, waterbend, heal, tie knots, fish, hunt, sew, s-"I started.

"Wait, you can heal?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Ya, why?"

"The doctor we had was taken by General Zhao." he practically spits his name.

"You want me to take his place?" I ask, that doesn't sound so bad...

"As a prisoner, of course, but yes, that and other little jobs no one else can do."

"Ok." I figure it's better to graciously accept than to look like a fool rejecting the offer, then having to do something worse.

I followed him down a long hallway, with doors spaced sparsely. As we neared the end of the corridor, he stopped at a door.

"This is your room, the Doctors' place is the last door on the right. My room is the last one on the left." He explained.

"Thank You, for your kindness, Prince Zuko." I say as I close the door behind me, and hear him gasp at the Thanks.

Good, he thinks he knows people, I will have a fun time confusing him, I think with a mysterious and mischievous smile. The fun begins tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Goodbye, it is Avril Lavignes' song, or Avatar: The Last Airbender.. :( This is from Zuko's POV (Evil Grin) Another P.S. There has been a virus going around Zuko's ship for a while, I just made Zuko get it in time for Katara to help him get better.**

* * *

My shoulder hurt from carrying _Her_ all day yesterday, even if she was as skinny as a pole... not that I noticed things like that, it was strange, normally I have more endurance from carrying around a 90 pound pack.

I have never seen anybody like her, she seemed indifferent to her fate, maybe that is why I couldn't kill her... she didn't beg, or plead with me to spare her, she just, stood there and _argued_ with me. She looked different too, people from the Fire Nation are noted by their Golden eyes, Her eyes are a pale blue, piercing eyes. She is tan were we are pale. **(A/N Isn't it strange how the Sun people are pale, and the Moon ones are tan...?) **I could see the warmness in her eyes, even as she was glaring at me. And she had obvious laugh lines, she was a woman, that much was obvious.

"Uncle, I have brought a Healer," I say.

"Thank You, Zuko. Have him come see me, I don't feel normal. How about you? You feeling alright?" Uncle worried.

"I'm fine. And Uncle, the Healer is a woman." I say, silently laughing at his face.

"A woman? We must make sure she does not get-err- taken advantage of.." Uncle says, awkwardly.

"I don't think that will happen, she seems capable enough." I say with a straight face, that I somehow managed to school my features into.

"Just show me where she is." He says tiredly.

"Can do, Uncle." I say teasingly.

As I near the Healer's room, I hear the most clear and soothing voice singing.

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine  
Take care of yourself

It was a haunting song, sung by a haunting voice.

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so, oh

La lullaby  
Distract me with your rhymes  
La lullaby

La lullaby  
Help me sleep tonight  
La lullaby  
(La lullaby, la lullaby)

I walked in trance towards Katara, barely noticing Uncle follow me slowly. I felt so sad, and at peace, strangely, completely at peace.

I have to go (goodbye)  
I have to go (lullaby)  
I have to go (goodbye)  
And leave you alone

But always know (goodbye)  
Always know (brown eyes)  
Always know (goodbye)  
That I love you so

I love you so (goodbye lullaby)  
I love you so, oh (goodbye)  
I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)  
I love you so (goodbye)  
I love you so  
I love you so

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye my love

When she stopped singing, I felt oddly empty, like I was missing something.

"What can I help you with?" She asked brightly, as me and Uncle try (and fail) get over the shock of her voice. 'Hmmm, she seems awfully cheery for a prisoner'

"Wait. Aren't you the Waterbender Katara, that travels with the Avatar?" My Uncle asked, confused. Wait. How does he know her name?

I see a shadow of sadness pass quickly over her eyes, then get (mostly) chased away by her optimistic character. 'Maybe not as cheery as I thought..'

"Yes, I was. But when Zuko_ kidnapped_ me, I decided it would be better to be a Healer, than anything else, besides, I can help people who need help, and I'm willing to do so, no matter what Nation they're from." She said calmly.

"I'm sorry, _what_? Kidnapped?! SO sorry my dear, I had no idea. Would you like some tea?" Uncle rambled on. Katara smiled slightly, amused by my Uncle's... unique personality.

"I would love some, do you have any White Dragon tea?" Katara asked. I groaned **(That was the Tea that Iroh confused with the poisonous White _Jade_**** bush, and got himself sick off of :P)**

"I'm afraid not, Zuko wont let me anywhere near anything that even looks like that bush." Uncle said, kinda like he was pouting.

"Why- Oh, it doesn't matter. What do ya need me for?" She asked strangely.

"I am feeling a little off, and want to make sure I haven't caught that nasty bug floating around the ship. And, could you please check Zuko as well?"

"Why of coarse! Come here." Uncle went forward, closer to the Waterbender, when out of the blue, she kisses his forehead!

"What temperature are Firebenders, normally?" She asks the still stunned Iroh.

"I-A-Um- 101.5? Why?" Uncle replies, stuttering.

"Oh, then you're temperature is completely fine." She says with a smile. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well, I'm not used to such a lovely young lady kissing me.." Katara blushes.

"Oh, well, sorry. That's how I was taught to take the temperature. Your turn Prince Zuko."

"Nope, I'm good." I say, trying to escape, but Uncle blocked the exit.

"Oh, don't be a wuss. Now come here, and let me kiss you!" She yelled, moving towards me at an alarming pace.

"No- Don't come any closer!" I say, pointing a old cane, that I found laying around one of the beds, at her. She just gave me a look that said 'Did you just point a _cane_ at me? Now get your sorry ass over here, and let me kiss you' And I am not exaggerating, that is just how expressive her face was.

"Fine." I grumbled, coming closer to her.

When I was standing in front of her, I noticed I didn't tower over her, as I did some of the girls. She crossed the last few feet between us, pulled my head down, and gently brushed her lips on my forehead, making me blush. The kiss sent sparks through my body, shocking me, but it was a pleasant feeling, one that I wanted to feel again.

Wait! What am I thinking! She is here to lure the Avatar to me! She is an _enemy_ _Waterbender._


	4. Author's Note

Sorry if you thought this was another update (**I did update just now!) **but I just want to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't have a Beta, or anything like that, the only thing I can do is prof-read, but I often can't catch the mistakes before I publish something...


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Avatar :( Stay is owned by Rihanna, not me :(**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Katara say as her lips leave my forehead.

"What? What happened?!" Uncle says, glancing worriedly around the room.

"Your temperature is 108! Now a non-bender could have die at that heat! And so would I! Now lie down" She commanded.

I did as she said, only to stop her from chasing me around with that water whip of hers.

"Now I've seen this sickness before, it's called Luna in my Village, it weakens your blood flow, and increased pressure within a portion of the bone. Weakening of the bone occurs, causing tiny breaks, and eventually the bone surface collapses. I know how to treat it with herbs and teas, and now that I can heal, I can probably speed it up a little, but you're still going to be sick for at least a week or two." Katara explained.

"How do you know what it is already?" I ask.

"It once destroyed over half our Village, I know it causes really high fever. And I can feel the weakened blood flowing in your veins." Katara said sadly.

"Please help my nephew, Miss Katara." Uncle says, all calm like.

"Iroh, call me Katara, I insist." She said smiling gently at him.

I wish she'd look at me like that.

_No, bad Zuko, she is your ENEMY. _She surely doesn't look like my enemy. She hasn't said one mean thing to you. _The enemy Zuko, how could you even think of her that way, and besides-_

"Zuko! Wake up, You can't go to sleep within the first three days of Luna! If you do you may never wake up!" Katara says urgently. 'Wow, she is really preeeeeetttyyyyyy'

"Shhhh, your gonna wake up Katara." I say confused at to what has got her all upset.

"Oh, good Lord, he has gone in he second stage. I just love that stage, they go all loopy on me." The pretty Lady's voice sounded funny, what was that word again? Sarcasm... that's what she sounded like.

"Sing me a song, another Water Tribe one, like the one you sang earlier, but not that one." I ask, pleadingly.

"Alright, but just this once. This song is called Stay.

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_  
_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

_Ooh the reason I hold on_  
_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, oh._" She trails off.

"You have a really pretty voice, and face." I say smiling obliviously to the world, so oblivious, that I don't catch her beautiful blush.

"Oh, hush. Now what do you want to talk about? Other than the Avatar?" She asks sweetly. And with that smile engraved into my head, I allowed myself to drift into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Avatar :( I don't own 'A Happy Working Song' It is owned by Disney.**

**Sorry for all the songs, but I just can't help it :P**

* * *

"Oh thank God, he's alright." I heard Katara say.

"How do you know?"

"Well, his breathing has evened out, and I can see his eyes moving under his eyelids. He can probably hear us now."

"Thank you for staying with him all last night, I don't think any of us would have been able to stay up that late." Uncle says, with gratitude in his voice.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm a waterbender, I get my power from the Moon, remember? And I have always had a knack for staying up the latest, even when I was little and used to compete with Sokka. Besides if it had been anyone else he might have died when his fever started to spike, and his heart sped up, almost causing him a heart attack."

"How did you manage to bring those down?"

"Well for the fever, a just doused him in water, than kept it at almost freezing temperature the whole night, and replacing the water when he burned it off. For the heart, I fed him poppy seeds that lulled him into a deeper sleep. The poppy seeds should be wearing off about now."

With that I felt her feel my forehead. I opened my eyes when I felt her cold skin brush mine.

"Your fever has gone away almost completely. Maybe Firebenders take less time wear out to this fever, because of their hot temperatures?"

"It is possible, thought unlikely, I think it has to do with _you. _You were the one, after all, who hasn't slept for two days straight! And only ate when I practically _shoved_ it down your throat!" Uncle said knowingly.

"Oh, hush. I was fine and you know it. Your just trying to find someone else to care of, now that Zuko is sick."

"And you're trying to find someone else to take care of now that you can't take care of Aang or Sokka!" Uncle nearly shouted, _nearly_.

"Ha! You didn't even try to disagree! You _know_ it's true!"

"Well, of course it's true. And I'm just looking out for your well being!"

"Why? Why are looking out for me? I'm a just prisoner, remember?"

"Because you haven't done wrong, or mean thing to anyone on this ship! All you have done is heal, and comfort the men. And you kept this ship running since Prince Zuko got sick! How did you know what do to by the way? I never knew half the you told them."

"Hello? I'm from the _Water_ Tribe? I practically lived on ships since I was seven!" Katara said, rolling her eyes at him.

They suddenly remembered that I was lying right beside them,

"Prince Zuko, are you alright? Does anything hurt? How can I or Katara help? Ca-"

"Oh just ignore him, he has been freting over you since you passed out." Katara interrupted.

"Oh, you were doing the same thing, if I remember correctly!"

"Yes, but I was acually doing something to help him instead of fluttering around him like a sparrow with no perch."

"Fluttered?" Uncle said indignantly. Katara just ignored him as he stalked out of the room, heeding her own advice, and started mashing herbs in a bowl. She looked completely at ease, something I rarely get a chance to see, with her surroundings. She started to hum a tune,and ended up singing:

_Come my little friends _  
_As we all sing a happy little working song_  
_Merry little voices clear and strong_  
_Come and roll your sleeves up _  
_So that we can pitch in_  
_Cleaning crud up in the kitchen _  
_As we sing along_

She started just randomly cleaning up things in room.

_And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub _  
_As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain_  
_Lug a hairball from the shower drain_  
_To the gay refrain _  
_Of a happy working song_

_Well keep singing without fail_  
_Otherwise wed spoil it_  
_Hosing down the garbage pail _  
_And scrubbing up the toilet_  
_Ooh!_

_How we all enjoy letting loose with a little _  
_La-da-da-dum-dum_  
_While were emptying the vacu-um_  
_Its such fun to hum_  
_A happy working song _  
_Oo-ooh_  
_A happy working song_

_Oh, how strange a place to be_  
_Till _Here she just paused and blushed_ comes for me _  
_My heart is sighing_  
_Still, as long as I am here_  
_I guess a new experience _  
_Could be worth trying_  
_Hey! Keep drying!_

_You could do a lot when you got_  
_Such a happy little tune to hum_  
_While youre sponging up the soapy scum_  
_We adore each filthy chore _  
_That we determine_  
_So friends even though youre vermin_  
_Were a happy working song_

_Singing as we fetch the detergent box_  
_Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_  
_Sing along_  
_If you cannot sing then hum along_  
_As were finishing our happy working song!_

Were she came up with that_ Strange_ song, I have _no_ idea.

* * *

_**I have to do it, I'm sorry!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW :) IT KEEPS ME HAPPY :) And if I'm not happy... than who knows? I might have to kill off a main character -_-**

**So review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I"M SO SORRY! **

I'm putting my story up for adoption, PM me if you want it  
Blame my short attention span... you know see why most of my stories are one shots...


	8. Chapter 8

**So. It turns out I lied? katara-zuko1714, you can still continue to write this if you wish, but it appears this story won't leave me alone...**

**See, this is what happeneds when you don't Review ;) I stop Updating for... however long that was. So review! :) I'm horrible at doing it, but that doesn't mean you should be!**

**hedwigpotter, I'm sorry. What could I do to make the POV more clear?**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Last night, Zuko had me scared to death! Most people who get Luna don't wake up, and yet here he is. Alive. And yes, I will admit I was a _bit_ worried for him. But only a little!

Great, my thoughts are contradicting themselves. Just one of the signs that I'm crazy...

The other sign being that I thought about how _nice _and _sweet _he had been to me. But that's insane! He has barely spoken to me the whole time I've been here! And when he does, it's rude things!

But his actions have been kind..

_NO! No they have _NOT_! Focus! He _ABDUCTED_ you! That is not kind!_

But they have been feeding me adequately! And they allow me to be a healer! They allow me my element, and I can walk around the deck.

_They have been feeding you, because you're useful! You would be dead if not! Or worse! They could use you as leverage against Aang! Or let the... others... have you. You are watched at all times! They lock the door at night!_

Of course they lock the door! They would be foolish not to! I am a prisoner, after all! Would we have treated Zuko this way? Or would we have done something cruel?

_Remember, tomorrow is a full moon. Blood-bend! Get out of here! _

That is true... I can feel the pull getting stronger. I need to get out of here, and back to Aang.

I need to get back to Aang. Yes. That is my goal. But I will do it without hurting _anyone_ in this ship.

* * *

**Yes. _Very _short, I'm sorry. But for right now, it's all I got :(**


End file.
